In the current state of the art, there are basically two ways of performing punching in a determined position of a workpiece using a punching machine.
One of them is based on regulating the stops existing on millimeter rulers that are mounted on the punching work table. By subsequently supporting the workpiece against these stops the punching can be performed in the regulated position. Using this method, the punching position must be measured on the workpiece and these measurements subsequently conveyed to the millimeter rulers in order to thus calibrate the position. For workpieces wherein the punching is positioned on the plane of the workpiece it would not be necessary to measure on the workpiece, and only to convey the measurements of the plane to the millimeter rulers.
The other way consists of marking on the workpiece the position where the punching is required. To do this, this point is centre punched outside of the machine and is subsequently punched, by making the tip of the punch coincide with the marking that has been centre punched on the workpiece. This procedure involves a process that is just as complex as the punching itself, meaning that the accuracy in the position of the centre punching marks the precision of the process. At the same time the need for additional machinery makes it of little interest also from a economic point of view.
In short, both methods described are fairly cumbersome, slow and counter-intuitive, making the manufacture of workpieces that require the punching process an activity that is too painstaking and furthermore unprofitable.
By means of the present invention, the positioning of the workpiece is fast and simple, and the correct positioning of the workpiece can be appreciated at first sight, the process moreover being of a very low cost.